Category talk:Dukes of Cornwall
I'm more inclined to say "fuck it, let's keep it" than delete. HT has done nothing of value with the concept of the Duchy of Cornwall, but given that we've double-catted several Kings of England/UK with the Dukes category, I think more specificity in a sub-cat such as this is an end in and of itself. TR (talk) 15:08, May 22, 2018 (UTC) :I don't know. The Dukes category already existed and will always be able to stand on its own, so dumping kings who were also dukes in there is minimally invasive. This on the other hand requires going out of our way to call attention to a fact that generates very little interest. Turtle Fan (talk) 22:14, May 22, 2018 (UTC) :It seems to duplicate the Category:Princes of Wales. Looks like both honours are granted to the heir-apparent. In the past, I have been very cranky about these types of cats but will defer to the opinions of the two of you. (And listen to Jonathan if cares to defend his decisions.) ML4E (talk) 18:05, May 23, 2018 (UTC) ::I hate to put the pressure on, but I think we have a split vote here, ML4E. You may need to be the tie-breaker. TR (talk) 19:32, May 23, 2018 (UTC) :::"You kids get off my lawn!" In keeping with my cranky nature, I think it should be deleted. I think TF's point makes sense in that a generic "Dukes" cat for Kings is appropriate but this is details for the sake of details that have no significants in the works of Turtledove. ML4E (talk) 21:51, May 24, 2018 (UTC) ::::I'll abide by the majority. TR (talk) 22:06, May 24, 2018 (UTC) Incidentally, I never knew much about this Dukedom, and just assumed that Prince of Wales was title enough for an heir apparent. Now I wonder why the two titles have been separated in our time. On that note, an appearance in HT's canon by Prince William is the one circumstance under which I might think this title was necessary. But with ML4E as the tie breaker, I'll say no more till he's made his decision. Turtle Fan (talk) 07:19, May 24, 2018 (UTC) :He does appear in in one of Stirling's early Change books and later becomes King of Greater Britain off stage. Having gone through edits of "Portland" and "Oregon" today keyed my recollection of the series. Nothing for Turtledove though. ::Ah yes, I remember that from some years ago when some guy from a Stirling wiki came here and pitched an AH Wiki cooperative. We worked together for about three days before losing interest. I remember finding a Prince William article over there and being baffled why, of all possible photographs, he'd chosen that one. William was wearing one of those big round military officer's hats that shaded half his facial feature, and was waving directly at the camera. The angle gave his gloved hand such a prominence that I couldn't stop thinking of the Hamburger Helper. Turtle Fan (talk) 08:42, May 25, 2018 (UTC) :Incidentally, William is Duke of Cambridge. Charles is Duke of Cornwall. ML4E (talk) 21:51, May 24, 2018 (UTC) ::Shit, you're right. My mistake. ::We used to have an article on Charles. A Duke of Cornwall who is not (yet) king would have weakened our argument, ever so slightly. Turtle Fan (talk) 08:42, May 25, 2018 (UTC)